fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blake Belladonna
Blake Belladonna is a character from the web show RWBY. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Blake Belladonna vs. Mikasa Ackerman Battle Royale *Team RWBY Battle Royale Possible Opponents *Akame (Akame ga Kill) *Green Ranger (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers) *Cat Noir (Miraculous Ladybug) *Stocking Anarchy (Panty & Stocking w/ Gargabelt) History Blake is a Faunus, a human with animal traits. Unfortunately for her, Faunus are under discrimination by the humans. As a kid, Blake joined a group called the White Fang, a Faunus group who claimed they were going to stop the discrimination. However, they planned to do that through fear, by getting the humans to be afraid of the White Fang. Once Blake figured out what the White Fang was doing, she defected from them and decided to go to Beacon Academy and become a Huntress. While there, she was grouped up with Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long, the four girls becoming Team RWBY. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Species: Cat Faunus * Alias: Black, Kitty (by Roman Torchwick), My Darling (by Adam Taurus) * Age: 17-19 * Height: 5'6 minus cat ears * Weight: 130.5lbs * Occupation: High-Ranking Member of the White Fang (formerly), Huntress-in-Training, member of Team RWBY, Student at Beacon Academy (formerly), Co-Leader of the Menagerie Militia * Alludes to Belle from Beauty and the Beast * Residence: Menagerie * Relatives: Kali Belladonna (mother), Ghira Belladonna (father) Powers and Abilities * Aura ** Humans and animals have it, while Grimm do not ** A necessary energy source for all huntsmen ** Increases Blake’s strength, speed, and durability ** Can be used for a variety of purposes, such as... *** Defense **** The main use for Aura **** Stops all attacks as long as it remains active **** With little effort, Blake can form a barrier of it *** Offense **** Blake can cause shockwaves with her physical attacks by channeling Aura through the target **** Can cause a Grimm to explode with one strike *** Unlocking **** An aura user can “unlock” the aura of another person **** Extremely tiring to use *** Healing **** As long as Blake's aura is active, it heals minor wounds automatically ***** Said wounds return after a battle * Semblance ** A unique manifestation of one’s aura ** Blake's Semblance is Shadow ** Allows Blake to create a clone of herself to take hits ** Can both be used as a battle partner and a shield *** If Blake wants, it can act independently ** The effects of her semblance can be altered with Dust *** Fire Dust creates a clone that explodes on contact *** Earth Dust creates an extremely durable clone of solid Rock that Blake can use as a shield *** Ice Dust creates a solid ice clone that, when timed right, can trap enemies *** Dark Dust creates a haze that blocks vision * Cat-like reflexes and senses * Night vision * Athleticism Gambol Shroud *Blake's weapon of choice *A "Variant Ballistic Chain-Scythe" *Likely the most complex weapon in the series *A katana that turns into a pistol ** The blade leaves a trail of purple energy ** Blake can swing it to shoot a wave of energy ** The pistol has the blade resting on top of it *The hilt is attached to a ribbon **Allows Blake to use it like a kusarigama **Can be used as a grappling hook **Blake can fire the pistol from afar with the ribbon *The sheath can be used as a separate blade **Blake is capable of dual-wielding the two **Can spin to create a ring of destruction Feats * Sliced through a steel beam * Her attacks can one-shot human-sized robots and Grimm * Staggered the colossal Spider Droid * Traded blows with Adam Taurus ** Adam is powerful enough to cut through Yang’s aura in one strike * Sliced through a Dragon’s wings * Escaped a spider Faunus' web * Capable of striking dozens of times in an instant * Comparable to Ruby Rose * A casual bullet-timer * Kept up with Adam Taurus * Dodged the Grimm Sea Dragon's beam of lightning * Fast enough to outrun explosions * Kept up with Ilia Amitola * Survived being stabbed by Adam * Tanks hits from Grimm and robots on a regular basis * Survived hits from the Spider Droid * Thanks to her aura, can survive wounds that would kill a normal human * Survived falling off a radio tower * Grew up outside the kingdoms of Remnant * With Adam Taurus, robbed a cargo train full of Dust ** Helped Adam destroy the Spider Droid * Passed the Beacon Academy exam with flying colors * Helped Team RWBY defeat a giant Nevermore * Defeated Team JNPR in a food fight * Defeated Roman Torchwick * Helped fight off an invading army of Grimm * With Team RWBY, defeated Team ABRN in the Vytal tournament ** By herself, defeated Reese Chloris * Survived two fights with Adam Taurus * With Sun Wukong’s help, killed a giant sea dragon * With Ghira and Sun, defeated Ilia Amitola and the Albain twins * Traveled from Menagerie to Haven in a short time * Forced Adam Taurus to flee * Killed Adam Taurus alongside Yang Xiao Long * Helped fight a pack of Sabyr Grimm Weaknesses * Still young and inexperienced * Like other characters, her aura is finite and can run out mid-battle * Blake's ice-dust is breakable ** Has been shattered by Reese Chloris during their fight at the Vytal Festival tournament * Prone to several cat-like behaviors; ** Following a red dot around ** Loves fish ** A cat burglar (RWBY Chibi) ** Her ears can get hurt by a dog whistle (RWBY Chibi) ** Has a fear of vacuums (RWBY Chibi) ** Scared of dogs *** She likes Zwei though (Though she won't admit it.) (RWBY Chibi) * Anti-Social, and a bit of a shut-in * While proud of being a Faunus, she keeps it a secret towards those who are unaware * Physically the weakest of Team RWBY, except maybe Weiss ** Relies on a hit-and-run tactic * Her fears can get the better of her ** Lost to Adam in their first match * Constantly tormented about her past * Blake would feel ashamed if her family or friends get hurt to try to save, aid or support her ** Yang got her arm cut off by Adam ** Sun was injured by Ilia * Has a tendency to run away when she's scared, insecure, confused, or feels guilty ** Ran off when her teammates discover she was a Faunus and a former member of the White Fang ** Ran off for some time after Beacon was destroyed, Yang lost her arm and brought Yang to safety Category:What-If? CombatantsCategory:Female Category:Heroes Category:Rooster Teeth Combatants Category:Internet Show Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:RWBY Characters Category:2010s Category:Warrior Category:Ninja Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Elementals Category:Healers